Esmeralda y Carmecí
by ichigo-animeFan
Summary: Serie de one shot pruhun- "Por que sus días nunca eran normales pero igual los disfrutaban"- fail summary
1. La foto

**Titulo del one shot: **"La foto"

**Pareja:** Pruhun (obvio)

**Summary:**¿Y si su foto hubiera sido tan vergonzosa como para ir alli y recuperarla? semi UA

**Advertencias:**si no has leido o visto el manga/anime del especial de "April fools " (El dia de los inocentes). NO leas esto ya que contiene SPOILERS por doquier.

Hola! Esta serie una serie de one shots pruhun ya que amo esta pareja. Realmente no se que mas poner ya que ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir, asi que...

Aqui vamos!

* * *

Esto no podía estar pasándole. Esta situación no solo era extraña, sino más bien fuera de lo común.

Se levanto en la mañana, como cualquier otro día, fue a desayunar y lo vio.

Un sobre en su mesa.

Al principio pensó que era de Austria o de Italia e incluso de Japón (quien le debía enviar unos doujinshis nuevos).Pero no, no era de ninguno de ellos. Era anónimo y el mensaje venia con una fotografía. La vio y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Quién había tomado ESA foto?

El que lo hubiera hecho moriría al instante.

Rápidamente tomo la carta, la leyó y rápidamente e hizo una mueca. Según decía el mensaje tenía que ir a un punto del mundo y con un disfraz sino queria que esa foto se difundiera por el mundo. ¿Realmente le estaba pasando esto o seguía durmiendo? ¿El mundo se había puesto contra ella? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Diviso un paquete pequeño en una de las sillas de la cocina. Una pequeña nota se encontraba sobre él.

**El disfraz.**

Abrió el paquete y lo vio.

El que hubiera planeado esto moriría dos veces un mismo día, o mejor sufriría por el resto de sus días de la inmensa furia de su sartén.

* * *

Al fin llego al lugar que mencionaba la carta, vistiendo el atuendo más vergonzoso que habría imaginado: un disfraz de santa muy _sexy y que dejaba mucho a la imaginación_. El que hubiera planeado esto era un pervertido y depravado como…como…

Francia.

¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Era obvio que él estaba detrás de esto. Cuando lo encontrara lo haría sufrir de mas de una forma por esto y…

…

…

Oh por dios.

¿Qué estaba pasado aquí?  
¿Acaso el disfraz que llevaba no era suficiente castigo?

En ese parque, en donde aparentemente tenía que ir se encontraba China, Rusia, Inglaterra, Estado Unidos, España y Francia (¿Porque era tan pequeño?) vestidos de manera…Muy peculiar y fácilmente yaoisable.

Maldijo no haber traído su cámara y maldijo a Francia porque ya era seguro que él estaba detrás de esto.

Mientras que se acercaba para matar a Francia vio como de repente este tropezaba y un montón de fotos salía volando al cielo.

Oh no. Seguro que LA foto se encontraba entre esas.

Las otras naciones parecían desesperadas por atrapar las fotos. Al parecer estaban es su misma situación.

Sin saludar o pedir explicación a Francia por esto, rápidamente, corrió rápidamente e intento encontrar esa bochornosa foto entre las otras fotos que habían caído al suelo.

-"¡_No! _¡_No! _¡_No! _¡_Definitivamente no!"-_pensaba Elizaveta mientras tomaba y miraba cada una de las fotos que había en el suelo y entre los arbustos buscando aquella la cual la mostraba a ella en una vergonzosa situación.

- _Bonjour _Señorita Hungría~- canturreo un pequeño Francia que observaba a la castaña-se ve realmente encantadora~.

-Que intestes ser amable conmigo no disminuirá el dolor que sentirás luego de que encuentre mi foto, francés pervertido- dijo enojada Hungría mientras seguía intentando divisar la foto.

-Hablando de eso, me gustaría una pequeña explicación de ESA foto~-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y sonriendo de manera gatuna.

-¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones francés de m…!-Elizaveta callo su grito al divisar algo entre los arbustos que se encontraban mas delante de donde estaba.

**La foto. **

Allí estaba y tenía que tomarla antes de que alguien la viera.

Corriendo rápidamente en dirección a la foto no se dio cuenta que alguien se había cruzado en su camino y cayó sobre esta.

-Kesesesese, al parecer con este traje no te me puedes resistir Lizzie ~

De todas las personas que había ahí en ese momento tuvo que caer encima del idiota egocéntrico de Gilbert, el cual aparentemente recién llegaba.

Ignoro su comentario, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago para que dejara de decir estupideces, se paro y fue a buscar la foto que seguía en los arbustos dejando al albino retorcerse en el suelo de dolor.

¡Qué alegría sentía por haber encontrado la foto! Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era regresar a casa con la imagen, quemarla y enterrarla para luego ir a donde se encontrara Francia y mutilarlo con su sartén.

- Bonita forma de saludar a tu viejo amigo, Hungría- se oyó la voz de cierto albino que ya se había levantado del suelo.

-No moleste Prussia-respondió la castaña frunciendo el ceño. Lo último que queria en este momento era estar cerca del albino, sobre todo cuando tenía en sus manos una foto que realmente la humillaría ante cualquiera.

-¿Que tienes ahí?- pregunto acercándose a la castaña. Ella frunció el seño y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar por donde vino.

-Lizzie, solo quiero ver la foto-dijo siguiéndola y colocándose frente a ella- claramente viniste aquí por la misma razón que West y las otras naciones y de seguro es igual que la de todos los demás.

-¿Y tu porque viniste?-pregunto la castaña tratando de evitar el tema de la foto y escapar de allí.

-Bueno, realmente la situación era muy divertida como para no verla de cerca y además como awesome persona que soy también tenía que acompañar a West debido a que…-empezó a explicar el albino y mientras el se perdía en su relato Hungría estaba lista para irse sin ser detectada por el prusiano.

-Desde un principio sospeche que era obra de Francis pero lo ignore porque... ¡Hey! ¡Adónde vas!

Oh, no. Tenía que darse cuenta de que estaba tratando de escapar de la ahora próxima molesta e incómoda situación.

-¿Con que tratando de hacerme olvidar de la foto Lizzie? Al parecer no eres muy lista- dijo Gilbert, mientras que intentaba sacarle la foto a la castaña, de nuevo.

-_"Realmente quisiera tener mi sartén en este momento"._

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo el albino le saco la foto de las manos.

Y de la misma forma que se la quito rápidamente se la devolvió, sin decir nada y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie o si no te mato- amenazo la húngara mientras se iba de allí enojada y con un leve sonrojo.

Y ella hizo lo que prometió: quemo la foto, enterró las cenizas y rápidamente fue a golpear a Francis con su sartén por todo lo que había hecho y para que no dijera ni preguntara nada acerca de la foto.

Y ahora tal vez su relación con el prusiano se tornaría aun mas complicada

Seguramente por culpa de esa foto.

Esa foto que mostraba a una joven de cabellos castaños sentada y durmiendo en el suelo, cerca de una armario que aparentemente había estaba limpiando y fuertemente abrasada a un traje azul, uno que solía usar un albino cierto día que cambio su nombre de " Orden de los Caballeros teutónes" a "Ducado de Prusia".

* * *

Diria "aha! les deje con la intriga" pero no creo que sirva. Eli quemo la foto, Francis resivio sus pataditas y prusia ya no sabrá como tratar con lizzie, ese es el fin y punto.

Sobre el disfraz de Eli, si viste el episodio 13 de hetalia the beautiful world lo entenderas (Francia ni-chan obtuvo lo que queria :3)

Esto lo hice pensado que hubiera pasado si Hungría hubiera recibido una foto mas vergonzosa que la de ella durmiendo con un peluche. Aqui mi respuesta y con pruhun :3(aunque es leve)

Espero que les haya gustado~

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


	2. El beso

**Titulo del one shot/drabble:** "El beso"

**Parejas:**pruhun y nada mas

**Advertencias**: Prusia no dice la palabra AWESOME en toda la historia...OMG que he hecho!

hola!¡Gracias por los comentarios! ¡realmente me hicieron feliz!

Esto es mas drabble que one shot pero igual me gusta como quedo.

**me olvide de advertir: Hetalia no me pertenece sino habría fanservises por doquier.**

Disfruten~

* * *

-Dame un beso

-¿Qué?

Cuando salió de su casa para visitar a Austria, quien vivía en casa de Alemania desde hace un tiempo, no esperaba encontrarse con Prusia ni ponerse a charlar con él pero sobretodo no esperaba que le hiciera semejante petición(o más bien orden, por la forma en que lo dijo).

-Que me des un beso, no es algo difícil Lizzie solo acerca tu rostro al mío, posa tus labios en los míos y ¡Bang! Es un beso.

-¿Sabes que en este preciso momento podría golpearte con mi sartén?

- Es solo un simple besito en los labios Lizzie, no hay razón para que me golpees-respondió el albino mientras se sentaba cerca de la húngara. Se encontraban en el living de la casa de Alemania o más bien el hogar de las 3 naciones germanas.

- Eres realmente un idiota pervertido, Prussia ¿Acaso crees que me rebajaría de esa manera?- realmente no estaba de ánimos para pelear con Gilbert, ella solo queria que Austria llegara pronto para charlar con él, tomar té y luego regresar a su casa ¿era mucho pedir?

-Un beso. Sin compromisos ni nada, solo eso pido Lizzie~-canturreo el albino acercándose un poco mas a la húngara.

-¿Vas a seguir con esto?

-Solo hasta que me des mi beso~

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Acaso dios la estaba castigando? Si había golpeado a Francia la semana pasada era porque estaba molestando a Roderich nada más.

Se distrajo un momento en sus pensamientos y para cuando se dio cuenta tenia a Prusia muy cerca suyo.

-¡Que estás haciendo!- le grito empujándolo de el sofá haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Si tu no me das mi beso tendré que buscarlo por mi mismo~- respondió sonriendo de manera gatuna. ¿Por qué no se rendía? Realmente queria irse de ahí en ese momento pero le prometió a Austria que lo esperaría un poco mientras este iba a comprar, solo esperaba que no se encontrara con Suiza y empezaran a charlar.

-¿Esta ebrio?-pregunto dudando del estado actual del prusiano. A veces era difícil saber si él estaba abrió o no ya que él podía resistir/disimular muy bien el hecho de haber bebido en exceso, casi como un don podría decirse pero uno muy estúpido.

-Estoy sobrio Lizzie y aunque quisiera beber, West me prohibió beber cualquier cosa que tenga alcohol, cree que estado bebiendo en exceso y que me haría mal y todo eso, además no tengo dinero para comprar ni una.

Sonaba razonable de parte de él, Alemania realmente se preocupaba de su hermano y cosas asi podrían ayudarlo.

Y además Prusia no era alguien que realmente quisiera trabajar.

-Asi que, Lizzie~ ¿me darás MI beso?

-¡Ya te dije que no!

- En ningún momento me negaste el beso Lizzie~-¿acaso las amenazas e insultos no eran suficientes para demostrarle que **NO **queria besarlo?

-¡Que no quiero besart…mmm- grito la castaña pero fue interrumpida por los labios del albino.

-¡Porque hiciste eso!- grito Elizaveta muy sonrojada, empujándolo lejos de ella.

-T e dije que si no me dabas mi beso tendría que tomarlo por mi mismo~ -sonrió arrogante y algo sonrojado el albino.

Rápidamente ella lo golpeo con la sartén que tenía en ese momento a mano, dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y se fue de allí.

Realmente no queria volver allí, no importara cuantas veces la invitara Austria. No volvería de nuevo allí hasta haber olvidado ese beso.

* * *

Me gusta hacer sufrir a Eli :3

pero no lo hago de mala manera~

Oooh Prusia, lo que seguro te espera despues de esto~


End file.
